This proposal describes two studies concerning age-related differences in adult memory. The first was to assess possible age differences in adults' encoding operations, and the second to clarify the locus of retrieval problems of older adults. The work that is proposed entails scoring and coding the free association and memory responses generated by these studies, as well as analysis and interpretation of the data.